T for trouble
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: A re-do of the Ep where Mac's wedding dinner practise, harm goes missing and Mac's wedding. Except Harm has a 14 year old sister who is mad at Mac for not dating harm and is being looked over by Gunny. So naturally Chaos ensures, t cause I'm a Teen
1. SO BORED!

I sighed as I leaned back on my chair I was SO Bored. The only reason I was even at Mac's practise wedding reception was my big brother Harm. And he wasn't even here. Gunny sensing how I was feeling pulled a face at me from behind Lieutenant Simms's back. I giggled covertly back at him I knew Gunny would only subject me to this as long as he deemed it polite to attend and as soon as we made our escape home he had promised me ice-cream on the one condition that I behaved. Out of all the people here Gunny, Tinear and The Admiral were the only people who could be counted on to make me behave as Bud and Harriet were also mysteriously diapering and I was mad at Mac and refused to do whatever she and her pathetic little niece wanted. Chloe and I had never gotten along I thought it had something to do with being the same age, blonde, blue eyed and I always got more attention without lifting a finger. Hey, I'm a fourteen year old registered Navy fighter pilot and Jag representative you'd rather talk to me to. I watched as Chloe argued with the Admiral over champagne and Mick gave her a covert sip, I raised my eyebrows at him as the Admiral filled my glass a little.

"Fair's Fair," he whispered to me ignoring Chloe's glare making me smirk. I grabbed mine and Gunny's glass and walked over to rescue him from Lieutenant Simms. He gave me a thankyou glance before placing his arm around my shoulders walking me away and taking my glass from me.

"Champagne Jess?" Gunny asked in his Mexican twang.

"The Admiral gave it to me," I said immediately defensive.

"Would Harm let you have it?" Gunny asked.

"Is he here now?" I replied "C'mon Gunny please I'll be good."

"Harm will kill me if you get drunk you can have it but,"

"There's always a but." I sighed

"You need to pretend you're having a good time."

"You drive a hard barging Gunny, but sure I'll pretend."

"I'm a Marine get used to it." Gunny smiled at me handing me the glass.

"Yay," Was my sarcastic remark

"Oh and Jess," he called

"Yes Gunny?" I asked sweetly

"No fighting with Chloe or at least don't start it."

"Only you would know," I groaned I'd managed to keep the feud with Chloe from Harm, Mac, Mick, Tinear, Bud and Harriet but the Admiral and now Gunny had picked up on what was going on. "Fine,"


	2. Fake Smiles all round

**To my first EVRE reviewer THANKYOU YOU ROCK! Anyway on with the story.**

I plastered on a fake smile and looked at gunny which made him smirk. With an evil glint in my eye I exaggerated my movements so I now had a long gaping stride with my arms swinging so I looked like a soldier, back straight, malicious twinkle to my iridescent blue eyes and a large beaming smirk. Giggling I turned around made my way back to Gunny and pinched his marines hat off his head replacing it with my white dress hat whilst placing his on my blonde curls scooping it up just below my regulation military style bun.

"Jess," Gunny warned but I was already off on my way.

"Hello Jessica," Chloe greeted me snidely as she sidled up against me during my rounds, for some reason she always feels the need to use my full name.

"Chloe," I greeted her with a smile causing her to blink in surprise. Must have been the champagne.

"Isn't it romantic?" Chloe asked

"Isn't what Romantic?" I replied confused

"How Mac and Mick found each other and your brother ended up with Christine?"

"Very, I want to end up just like them in love with another person without knowing it. About to make the biggest mistake of my life and unaware of it. Mac and Mick will be divorced in three months tops and that's if the wedding even goes ahead."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Mick loves Mac."

"Ah but does Mac love Mick the age old question."

"She does," Chloe replied heatedly

"Yes but not with all her heart, you and I both know that." I replied calmly Dam I saw Gunny beckoning to me "now if you'll excuse me."

"Trouble Jess?" He asked when I reached him.

"Not yet," I replied flopping in my seat next to him ignoring the glares I got from Christine as the Admiral stood up to make a toast.

"Traditionally it is the job of the best man to make these speeches but as Lieutenant Bud Roberts has suddenly disappeared it looks like I will have to step in." he began as Bud ran in his dress whites soaked, rumpled and stained whilst Harriet was just wet.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," Bud yelled as he skidded to a halt. "May I take over sir?" Bud asked as the Admiral nodded sitting down on Gunny's other side. I felt Gunny elbow me I hadn't realised I had been laughing that noticeable coughing I straightened up ignoring the pleased smirk and angry glares I got from Chloe and Mick. Funnily enough Mick had never really liked me either I think it has something to do with the fact that the woman he was into was in love with my brother. And I knew it. I pulled a serious face as Bud began his speech.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what Harriet has given me. And I know that this is what Mac and Mick have given each other. "As Bud finished everybody gave each other gooey smiles before clapping Gunny and I pulled faces at each other before clapping as I giggled under my breath. Not noticing as the Admiral got up to answer his phone but what I did notice was the apologetic glance he shot at me and the sombre attitude he emitted as he returned to the table and by the glance Gunny, Mac and I shared I wasn't the only one.


	3. Waiting Sucks

"I just received a call from the Captain of the Dauntless." I grimaced as I recognised that as the ship where Harm and Skates had gone to renew their qualifications. I knew what came next. "Harms missing." The admiral confirmed. "He and his co-pilot skates have gone down over the North Atlantic Ocean his and his co-pilots whereabouts and wellbeing is currently unknown but." The admiral looked directly at me. "He will be fine." I felt Gunny look at me concerned but I smiled wanly at him as Mac asked

"Admiral the next time Captain Michaels calls back can we please get him to call on speaker phone so we don't have to wait for details?" As the admiral nodded I watched Mac flitter out of the room to make the arrangements.

"He'll be fine." I heard myself say to my brother's distraught girlfriend. "He'll be fine."

"I know but I'm so worried," she wailed as I turned my back on her as the phone Mac had, had installed rang. The Admiral pressed some buttons as we ran over.

"This is Admiral A.J Chedwiggen. What is the reported status of The Commander and his co-pilot?"

"We'll Admiral we have a 123 Latitude by 74 Longitude I've sent a hawk out to scout the area."

"That's almost half the North Atlantic." I whispered in a strained voice to Gunny. "Captain this is Colonel Jessica Rabb, How long has it been since his Mayday?" I asked for everyone to hear.

"About half an hour the sea hawk will be in the area by the next hour. So they should only have been in the water optimistically one to two hours before we pick them up." He replied

"Thank you Captain, I know you're doing the best you can it's just Harm's the only family I've got."

"I'll do better than my best as will my crew. The commander is lucky to have such loyal family to be looking out for him."

"Thanks again." There was buzzing over the com line. I picked up the words "we've found a raft. There in the chopper. We're identifying the pilot now," I tensed as the pilot said "its Lieutenant Singer sir." I felt myself fall into Gunny who was automatically pulling me into his arms. I saw a brief flash of Mac leaving the room before I let the tears take hold and cried into Gunny's chest. After fifteen minutes that felt like fifteen hours I stopped crying and rested my head on Gunny's chest as he continued stroking my hair and soothing me. I almost laughed at everyone's astonished faces. Gunny was the last person anyone would have picked to be the one comforting me in a meltdown and it was even more astounding to them for me to have let him. I was almost asleep when Gunny hoisted me into his arms whispering.

"Were setting up a lookout party at Jag H.Q do you want me to drop you off at my house and call you if anything pops up or do you want to come."

"I'll go," I croaked trying to sit up in his arms. But he gently tilted me so I kept lying down as he placed me in the front seat of his car. The ride to Jag headquarters was short and silent. Gunny because he didn't know what to say and me because I didn't want to hear anything. He half supported half carried me into the bull pen and placed me on the desk before disappearing a few minutes later he was back and pressing a hot chocolate into my hands.

"Just the way you like it now drink, sit and I'll bring you some food later." He pushed me down as I attempted to get up. "Sit or I'll take you home," I sighed and raised my hands in a gesture of defeat. Gunny's desk was a great vantage point of the bull pen. I could see Christine sitting in Harm's office on his computer getting frustrated, Sarah and Mick arguing in her office, trouble in paradise it seemed. And I could see Gunny, Bud, and Tinear, setting up a big whiteboard with a map and trying to pinpoint an area where they thought Harm had most likely gone down. I zeroed in as I saw Christine screeching at bud looking like she was trying to strangle him before she stalked back in to Harm's office pushing down the picture of Harm, Mac and Me and turning off the monitor where I knew Harm's desktop slideshow of me was running. I laughed out loud because no matter where she turned there was always the constant reminder Harm loved me more than her. Harm loved me first no-matter what, no-matter who and no-matter where. I knew that whilst he was out battling the sea he would be thinking about getting back to me and to Mac. The phone rang and I looked over at Gunny for permission to listen he nodded before walking me over. From the sound of it I had missed a good chunk of the conversation because Mac was asking.

"If he's been in the water at minus zero for over three hours what are chances of his survival."

"Minimal, he may have already contracted Pneumonia." The captain confirmed my worst fears I nodded trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I felt Gunny's warm arm around my shoulders ready to catch me if I went to pieces but I put on my best Navy face, you don't get to become a fourteen year old Naval Aviator by crying. Gunny and Mac could smell determination like it was wired into their Marine training and smelling my attitude the both grinned at me knowing that their little Navy/Marine was back for business and ready to kick some butt.

"What did we miss?" I asked Mac as we walked back into her office; Gunny had gone back over to their whiteboard planning session finally assured that I would be fine.

"Their calling of the search because of the catastrophic weather conditions." She sighed like she personally thought that the near tornado brewing on the water was no reason to call off the search for my brother. I hugged her causing her to jolt in surprise.

"He'll be fine Mac. Harms to pigheaded to leave this world on anything but his own terms and his own turns would include saying goodbye first." I carefully reassured her but my reassurance came out muffled due to the fact that she was currently pressing me hard into her chest.

'"I know, I know it's just I can't help worrying." I managed to pull my head out of her Marine grip and looked up at her.

"Mac he'll be fine you and I would both know if he wasn't" I said grabbing her hands. "Maybe you can do that psychic thingy and find him."

"Maybe but I'll need your help!" Mac said almost as feverish with excitement at possibly saving Harm as I was. Chloe with her remarkable there's a Mac and Jess moment I need to interrupt timing as always. "Chloe come back later and shut the door behind you." Mac rushed gripping my hands tighter as we both closed our eyes after the door banged shut behind her. I quickly thought about all the good times I'd ever had with Harm. Him pulling faces at me during the amazingly long promotion ceremony, my primary school graduation he'd dragged the whole of the Jag core there looking more proud than all the other parents, Guardians or Siblings put together. Or the time he'd first taught me to fly in dad's old plane. There were all the little things like homework help, throwing sponges at each other after washing the car, painting each other during the renovations. These were all the things I loved about my brother and more. I felt my vision replaced with swirling black tempest seas and a large black life raft and my brother still alive bobbing in the seas looking up at the sky. The numbers 43 and 72 suddenly popped through my mind. And I knew they were the co-ordinates that the chopper would need to fly to, to find my big brother. Mac still griped my hand as we practically flew into the admiral's office. Mac dropped into a chair looking exhausted as I perched on the end of the admiral's desk practically sparking with energy. I quickly filled him in and he jumped up punching the captain's number into the phone and relayed the message and co-ordinates of our vision of harm. The Captain naturally behaved like any other person who had heard the news of Mac's psychic talents.

"Admiral with all due respect I am not going to charge the lives of my crew to a flaky guess,"

"Captain, Colonel Mackenzie has had pervious success with this method. And besides you said you would do all in your power to help me and Harm and if you don't I will Court Marshal you for everything you've got." I threatened. We could hear some conferring in the background before the captain said.

"We'll see what we can do, and Colonel Rabb, you'd be advised not to threaten me with your rank again."

"Yes Captain," I gulped feeling like a small child being told off in a room full of adults. The admiral thanked the Captain before ending the call I flashed a cheeky smile at him as he shook his head at me.

"Don't make me tell Harm," The Admiral warned before I scooted out of his office like my skirt was on fire.

**Sorry Guys, A bit rushed and I just got some bad news and my laptop may be taken away from me for a bit so my writing is not up to its usual funny, bouncy annoying state. Don't fear because I will keep writing no-matter what! Review for a cookie :P **


	4. fun with Soda, Icecream and cookies

**I still have my laptop :D YAY! And I'm sick of all the depressing seriousness of my last chapter so this one's going to be a fun one.**

"What did you do?" Gunny asked me accusingly as I hoped up on the desk next to him.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly cleaning my nails. Gunny just raised his eyebrows

"It wasn't me officer I swear it." I said throwing my hands in the air pretending to crack getting a laugh from the surrounding lieutenants.

"Jess, Jess, Jess what am I going to do with you," Gunny sighed at me.

"Give me some money," I replied hopefully batting my eyelashes.

"In your dreams sweetie," Gunny replied as I giggled I knew that by putting on my little family show with Gunny we had taken everybody's minds of Harm. The only problem was it hadn't taken my mind off him at all. I sat on Gunny's desk staring at everyone around me some people had gone hyper active and were rushing to get everything done whilst others were slowing down and doing everything in reverse. If I wasn't feeling so down I would have laughed. If there was a light bulb in my head I knew that right now it would be. There was only one way to cheer everyone up around here and that was a prank. Grinning I waved Gunny over and whispered in his ear he gave me disapproving glance before grinning, placing his Marine core hat on top of my head and saying

"As you wish Mam," and slapping me a salute and with a grin he headed off to the elevator I grabbed some of the money Gunny had left on his desk and went and bought a really, really big bottle of raspberry soda and downed it fast. Propping myself up and bouncing on Gunny's desk my eyes wide and my mind running a million miles a minute. Gunny arrived back with a small cup with ben and Jerry's written on it and an open box of thin mints under his arm. I grinned as Gunny popped a spoonful of Girl Scout cookie thin mint Blizzard into my mouth and after savouring the first bite I practically forced the container out of his hand scooping it into my mouth as fast as I could by the time I was finished I was practically bouncing of the walls with Gunny's hand restraining me. Laughing he looked me in the eyes and said "Do your worst."

"With pleasure," I grinned before running as fast as I could around the bull pen rigging up trip wires in front of the Admiral, Harm and Mac's office doors. I then proceeded to grab my secretly stashed for emergency's bubble guns and squirted everyone around the office with them whilst yelling at the top of my lungs "I got some ice cream, I got some ice cream and you can't have none cause your dad's on welfare!" cackling hysterically I threw whoopee cushions on several chairs before changing Mick's chair over with a chair filled with itching powder and then for good effort hooked up a stink bomb to be triggered when Mick opened his desk. I grinned at Gunny before jumping up on his desk and screaming "The Decepticon's are invading!" and making siren noises. I then hit a button on my phone and a loop of the rainbow song started playing over the office speakers.

"Disable it Jessica." The Admiral yelled at me after I had finally been pulled of Gunny's desk placed in his chair and forced to calm down.

"I would if I could but I can't," I giggled the effects of the soda and blizzard still not completely over.

"What do you mean it can't be disabled?" The Admiral asked clearly exasperated and you would be too if you had to listen too pink is the sun rising and so is a rose… for an hour straight.

"The only person who can disable it is Mick because I set it up via his computer and I changed his passwords while I was on there and I've forgotten them but luckily I wrote them own and placed them in his desk drawer. " I almost ruined the prank by giggling but managed to keep a serious face. I laughed as Mac dragged Mick over and he flopped into his chair whilst opening his drawer at the same time. Making the whoopee cushion and stink bomb combo a success, and effectively cancelling the music. I laughed as Mick jumped up and began scratching himself all over from the itching powder. As everyone stood up and started clapping I jumped up on Gunny's desk and took a bow. "I'll be here all week and probably all year folks," I crowed "Thank you, thank you your all far to kind," I squealed as Gunny wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down from his desk where I sat giggling hysterically in his arms as he tickled me.

"You, you little minx are a terror." He informed me

"It took you that long to figure it out?"

"And remember you're on washing up duty for the next week little Colonel."

"Yay," was my sarcastic reply, "You drive a hard bargain Gunny,"

"I'm a Marine,"

"Get used to it, I know already!" I finished for him as he began tickling me.

"Exactly," he laughed in my ear as the Admiral stood before us looking down at me. Sighing I pushed myself off Gunny and straightened my uniform and Gunny's hat trying and failing to look innocent and mature. Two things we all knew I was not.

"Jessica, what am I going to do with you?"

"Pat me on the back and say good job," I said hopefully

"Somehow I don't think that's quite it," The Admiral sighed we all jumped as the phone's rang I picked up Gunny's and put it on speaker.

"Colonel Jessica Rabb speaking," I answered.

"Colonel we found your brothers raft,"

"But not Harm I sighed

"Unfortunately not but we did get a message over the Emergency Radar they sent out. So we do know that he is alive and conscious our teams are tracking the signal now."

"Thanks Captain keep us informed," I said placing the phone down before turning and squealing "He's ALIVE! He contacted them over the emergency radar! There tracking it now." Gunny scooped me up and spun me around SAYING.

"That's great Jessie."

"I know!" I squealed as he put me down and Mac buried me in a hug. The phone rang again and the admiral beat me to it. He quickly set it on speaker.

"Admiral we have him, he's alive and conscious but were not out of the woods yet." I sighed in relief Harm was Alive, Safe and heading to a place where he could be kept safe. As the Admiral hung up the phone he glared at me as I opened my mouth and cut me off.

"No Jess you cannot catch the next flight to the Dauntless." Dam he was on to me.

"But," I inserted.

"No Buts and No you cannot catch a boat, swim, catch a barge or use another other crazy means that you will think off to reach the Dauntless I absolutely forbid you to even set foot on that ship until the Commander is back here and safe. And that young lady is an order as your commanding officer and your Uncle."

I made a noise before saying, "what if I never leave the chopper?"

"No Jessica absolutely not."

"C'mon before you end up with a Court Marshal and dishonourable discharge." Gunny said as I let him lead me away.

"Gunny," I began but he too cut me off.

"Don't even think about the Admiral has already said no. I'm not going against him I could lose my job." Seing my face he tried a different tactic.

"Please, for me." He begged using puppy dog eyes until I cracked.

"Fine," I sighed hugging him "Best possible situation Harm will be in a hospital at home in two days anyway."

"Exactly," Gunny smiled clearly relieved that I was letting him have his way. Because as you've probably picked up I can be quite inventive when I want something. Smiling I let Gunny wrap his arm around my shoulder and take me home.


	5. I'm so excited I just cant fight it!

**To everyone who reviewed grab yourself a cookie you deserve it.**

…2 Days later.

"Harm's back, Harm's back, Harm's back." I half chanted as I skipped down the main corridor of JAG H.Q and into the bull pen.

"Someone's just a little excited," Gunny commented as he hugged me "How was school?"

"Same old, same old, can we go see him Gunny Please, Please, Please, Please, Please," I begged fixing him with my best puppy dog stare.

"Fine," Gunny cracked "let's go see the Admiral."

"Yay!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand and towing him to the Admirals office. "Are you ready yet sir?"

"Yes Jess I'm ready let's grab Mac and we will be off."

"Yay!" I squealed running to Mac's office but stopping short when I reached it Mac was arguing with Mick and it looked like something I didn't want to interrupt. That is if I was anybody else. "C'mon Mac let's go already, you're taking forever! Save your lovers tiff for later I wanna go see Harm."

"Alright, Alright already," Mac laughed grabbing my hand. "I think the four year old needs a nap." Mac teased. I frowned at her and drew myself up to my full height which was not much taller than I was already standing.

"Excuse me but I'm, Fourteen," I emphasised "not four."

"Just kidding,"

"I know now let's go." I grabbed Gunny's hand in my free one and we skipped down to the elevator. With the admiral, Bud, Harriet, Mick who had brought along Chloe and Tinear shaking their heads behind us. When we arrived at the hospital we paused outside Harm's room with the doctor.

"Now he may not remember any recent memories you have shared due to swelling around the brain from the cold when the swelling subsides he should be able to remember everything."

"Does that mean he won't remember that I was grounded before he left?" I asked innocently

"Maybe not but I'll remind him your still in trouble from the whole pranking incident." The admiral reminded me. I clicked my fingers in disappointment earning a laugh from Mac and the others.

"Does it mean that he won't remember the time I punched him in the face." Chloe asked before murmuring "I was so immature back then." I giggled about to add still are, when Gunny gave me a look I pulled a face but kept my remark to myself. It had been a funny day when Chloe had punched Harm. Although Harm was never one to use violence against children I was. Chloe had come out of that fight with a black eye and a severely wounded ego. Everybody knows that you don't hurt Harm and get away with it, even the bad guys. No I'll come after them and nothing is scarier than a hypo furious teenager hell bent on revenge. Trust me. The nodded and gestured for us to go in as everybody went in I hung back and asked Gunny,

"Do I look okay?" Gunny carefully straightened my uniform before appraising me.

"No you're missing something," he replied before placing his Marine Core hat on top of my head. "There perfect!" I smiled.

"Thanks Gunny,"

"No problem kiddos now let's go." Gunny gently took my shoulder and steered me into the room until I was beside Harm's bed. I worriedly looked at him as he beamed at me before patting the bedspace behind him. I gingerly sat as he pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his chest.

"Missed you more," Harm replied as he kissed my forehead.

"No more flying without me mister or else." I threatened.

"Yes mam," Harm snapped me a salute causing me to chuckle.

"So how did the reception go? Did you behave?" Harm question me but looked at Gunny for confirmation.

"She behaved excellently apart from a few minor slipups."

"That's good to here." Harm replied pulling me tighter as Chloe mumbled

"Cause the pranks were such excellent behaviour." I prayed Harm hadn't heard but as he pulled me tighter I knew he had.

'What Pranks?" He asked.

"They were nothing," I hedged

"Chloe?" Harm asked.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you! She'll just exaggerate anyway." I took a deep breath, "I might have overdosed on sugar then set up trip wires, bubble guns, whoopee cushioned peoples chair, screamed Decepticon's are coming and the Itchy powdered and whoopee cushioned Micks chair before setting up a continuous loop of the Rainbow song." I ended with my usual flair and Jazz hands for added effect as Harm started roaring with laughter.

"And you did all this because?"

"Everyone was worried about you and kinda depressed so I shook this up a little."

"And took things out of proportion too by the sounds of things."

"I prefer the phrase I took things up a notch."

"Hmm," Harm smirked "it's good to see you inherited the family talent Jessie. I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, right." I smirked

"Truly how was the wedding?" he asked as Mick and Mac steeped forwards I pulled a face which Harm ignored so I pulled one at Gunny who chuckled.

"Cancelled but were hoping to reschedule." Mick smiled causing me to roll my eyes to the celling

"That's good you a lucky man Mick." My brother replied at least he was being a good sport but then again someone had to have some fun in this family.

"I know," Mick replied strained I could see from Mac's face his grip on her shoulder was tight. I sighed in relief as the nurse came in relieving the awkward tension.

"I think you'd all better go so we can run some tests." She said with a smile jeez were all hospital staff happy or what. I shielded my eyes as Christine kissed Harm.

"Ugh people not in front of me I just had lunch," I moaned hugging my brother tight "You'd better get well soon mister I missed you and Gunny can't cook." I joked

"Hey I heard that," Gunny complained as I poked my tongue at him. I smiled and kissed Harms cheek one last time. Knowing my brother was safe and on the mend I smiled before grabbing Gunny's hand and leaving.

End.

Now I'd like to say we all lived happily ever after and Mick Married Mac and Christine married Harm, Chloe jumped of a cliff and Gunny took me away on a magical pink pony with the Admiral and Tinear. But we all know that's not what happened.

**I'm not sure If I should continue I'm not really happy with the ending to this one maybe a sequel because I have some good Ideas, PM me with what you want, or review either way and this is for both if you want a sequel. To all my faithful readers who have put up with my nonsense Thank you, you guys are the reason I write **

**Phoenix.**


End file.
